zekramfandomcom-20200216-history
BF035
Battling the Bulldoze King! is the 35th chapter of Pokemon: Battle Fury. Synopsis Arriving at the Driftveil Gym, Nate gives Clay the Oran Berries which allows the Gym Leader to take his challenge. As they enter the gym, they head toward an elevator where they drop to the bottom floor. Inside, a large cavern-like room which had a giant platform-based battlefield which was where their Gym battle will be at. As Nate and Clay stand on opposite sides, the referee had began telling them the rules which involved using three Pokemon each and the victor would win with one Pokemon that is left standing. Clay calls out his first Pokemon, a Krokorok while Nate sends out his Frillish. Frillish used Water Pulse, a ball forms in front of the Floating Pokemon's face and is thrown at the Desert Crocodile. But the opponent dodges and then used Dig. When it came out, it used Crunch and glowing white fangs clamp onto Frillish. Then, the Floating Pokemon then slips out and hits with Night Shade, but the opponent was still unaffected due to its half-Dark-type and is hit by Sandstorm. Then, Krokorok used Dig again, only this time, Frillish threw Water Pulse into the hole, and the Desert Crocodile is hurled out of the ground by a stream of water and is then hit by Scald, which knocks out Krokorok from burn. Then, Clay recalls his Krokorok and sends out Steelix. Nate, knowing that Frillish's Water-type attacks will double the damage, tells Frillish to use Water Pulse. But this time, Steelix used Rock Slide to knock it out. Frillish was then recalled for Nate's Pignite, who is charging with flames that came out of his snout. Pignite first used Rock Smash, but Steelix dodges and uses Bind to crush the Fire Pig. Then, it threw Pignite onto the ground, but he gets up and uses Flamethrower and it hurts the Iron Snake Pokemon who feels the burns. Clay then orders Steelix to use Bulldoze, but Pignite counters with his own Bulldoze, and shakes the ground so much that the Iron Snake Pokemon got dizzy, being unable to attack. Pignite then uses Flame Charge on it a couple of times and then finally defeats it with a powerful Heat Crash. This makes the Underground Boss roar with anticipation, as he sends out his last Pokemon, Excadrill. Pignite attacks with Flame Charge, but is stopped by Excadrill's Rapid Spin. Excadrill then uses Rock Smash on Pignite, who also used Flamethrower to counter. But as the Subterrean Pokemon is burned, the Fire Pig was knocked out by a powerful Drill Run. Pignite is then recalled by Nate, who decides to send out his Trapinch. First, Trapinch uses Sand Tomb, but Excadrill feels like it didn't get affected and then hits with Drill Run. But Trapinch used Crunch to stop the Drill Run and then hurls the Subterrean Pokemon onto the ground, and then uses Earth Power to do more damage. Excadrill then rams at Trapinch with Horn Drill, but the Ant Pit dodges by using Dig and then uppercuts from underground. Excadrill then shook its head and uses Rock Smash which hits Trapinch in the head. Nate tells Trapinch that he is able to stand forward and has his signature advantage, which makes the Ant Pit Pokemon stand storng as it takes damage from Horn Drill, and glows brightly. Then, the glowing shined until it vanished and Trapinch had evolved into Vibrava! Excadrill then uses Drill Run, but Vibrava quickly dodges and spins around to use Earth Power using its vibrations. When the Subterrean Pokemon used the move again, it was hit by Vibrava new DragonBreath attack, leaving it paralyzed. Excadrill then tries another Horn Drill while Vibrava used Giga Drain, and a shroud of green energy blasts static at Excadrill, draining its energy and rendering it weak. Finally, the Subterrean Pokemon used a finishing Horn Drill, but is knocked out by Earth Power, winning Nate the battle. Afterwards, Clay congradulates Nate on his battle skills and how compatible he was with his Pokemon as he presents the Quake Badge. Then, the Gym Leader suggests that the next Gym is located at Mistralton City, which Nate and Benga should go to, but Clay also says that he should sharpen his skills at the Pokemon World Tournament that is nearby the city. Major Events *Nate has his Gym battle with Clay and wins, earning the Quake Badge. *Nate's Trapinch evolves into Vibrava and learns DragonBreath and Giga Drain. *Nate and Benga decide to head toward Mistralton City, but learns about the Pokemon World Tournament. Debuts Character Pokemon *Krokorok (Clay's) *Steelix (Clay's) *Clay's Excadrill *Vibrava Characters *Nate *Benga *Clay Pokemon *Frillish (Nate's) *Pignite (Nate's) *Trapinch (Nate's;evolves) *Krokorok (Clay's) *Steelix (Clay's) *Excadrill (Clay's) *Vibrava (Nate's;newly-evolved)